The veil of innocence
by Chibi Haru-Sama
Summary: Todas las esperanzas se han acabado,todo esta sumergido por el dolor, y como luhcadora que es, no dejara que nada ni nadie la separe de su pequeña esperanza.


Notas de la Autora  
Primero que nada, les doy mis agradecimientos por pasarce a leer una de mis Historias. Deseo en el alma que les agrade y que no sea una de las tantas historias que lean por estos lados. Queria hacerles una pequeña referencia para que se ubiquen en el tiempo y en el espacio: La Historia se situa en un mundo ya gobernado por Lord Voldemort, done ya todas las esperanzas para nuestros personajes han acabado y todo a terminado mas mal de lo que nadia imaginaria.  
Pocos deseos quedan ya de vivir en un mundo asi, y no solo para nuestros Magos, si no tambien para los Muggles que ya son concientes de la Magia y lo relacionado con ella.

Alohomora!

------------

After The Veil Of Innocence  
(_Tras el Velo de la Inocencia_)

_Prologo_  
------------

Las figuras encapuchadas la tenían totalmente rodeada. Su pulso se había acelerado a mil, mientras sus ojos desorbitados iban de rostro en rostro, intentando en vano identificar al principal enemigo que la atormentaba..(O quizás alguna muestra de debilidad masculina)

"_Maldición...  
_"- pensó la muchacha mientras miraba desesperada si alguno de aquellos seres se apiadaba de ella –"_Totalmente sola, nadie se apiadara de mi..¡Menos estos asquerosos seres!_"

Un escalofrió recorrió su medula y la congelo por dentro, quitándole todo rastro de calor y pasión que tanto la caracterizaban.  
Una mano fría y blanca se había apoyado en su hombro, para luego, deslizarse elegantemente por su cuello..

Supo inmediat  
amente de quien se trataba y apretó con mucha fuerza en pequeño bulto durmiente que estaba en sus brazos.

"Mi queridísima Ginebra...Pareces algo...incomoda..." –susurro una voz escalofriante en su espalda. Esa misma voz había acabado con todos su sueños hace 1 año. Había roto las esperanzas y al fin, gobernaba con soberanía todo el mundo Mágico y gran parte del de los Muggles...

Sin embargo...

A ella no la dominaría, menos vencería.

Su deber en ese mundo ya no era estar junto a su ser amado, ahora era formar parte de la pequeña personita que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos. Si tenia que morir para proteger a la criatura, nada se lo impediría.  
Su mayor anhelo , sin embargo, era no morir, si no asegurarse que aquella personita viviera junto a ella los momentos mas felices de su tierna vida.

"No se ha que se refiere..."-mascullo la bella pelirroja mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su mayor temor..

"Realmente no te entiendo mi querida Ginebra. No entiendo porque huyes de mi..." –murmuro el gran Lord Voldemort mientras caminaba hacia el centro del circulo, situándose delante de Ginebra.

La pelirroja apretó con fuerza sus labios y atrajo mas a ella el bulto.

"¿Qué mal te podría haber hecho este humilde servidor?" –pregunto con ironía Voldemort mientras hacia una reverencia a la joven. Su cuerpo ya no era el deformado ser de su reconstrucción. Ahora, y quien sabe a que magia, su figura era la de un apuesto joven de no mas de 25 años. Tom Riddle parecía haber vuelto de las paginas de su diario para seguir atormentándola.

Una risa colectiva surgió de entre los Mortifagos provocando en enojo de la pelirroja..

"No eres mas que un maldito hijo de p..." –La muchacha se silencio al ver que todas las varitas de los Mortifagos se levantaban y la apuntaban amenazantes. Su mirada paso de hombre en hombre, y se detuvo en la de cierto Mortifago.

Por una extraña razón, este no la apuntaba, mas bien dirigía su energía al suelo...

"No es necesario, ella es mi invitada...No la asusten..." –rió entre dientes Lord Voldemort mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente su varita –" ¿No creen que seria poco caballeroso atacar a una mujer tan hermosa?"

Una aprobación colectiva puso muy nerviosa a Ginny..

"No se le ocurra ponerme una mano encima..." –gruño Ginny al sentir como el apuesto señor oscuro se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa seductora.

Al escucharla, el hombre dejo de caminar y le dirigió una cómica sonrisa.

"No decías eso cuando escribías en el diario del pequeño Riddle..." –Ginny sintió nuevamente la rabia acumularse en su cuerpo y sus músculos se tensaron –"Creo que me llamabas todas las noches, para asegurar tu compañía...¿Era eso lo que querías o alguna caricia?"

"Estas loco..."-se atrevió a decir Ginny intentando mostrar su valentía, ser toda una Gryffindor.

"Amor...¿sentías eso quizás por mi?" –La muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada y su mano se alzo, como intentando golpear el rostro de Lord Voldemort.

El agarro su mano con fuera impidiendo aquel golpe.

Era la primera vez que alguien veía a una mujer levantarle la mano al Señor oscuro, era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía sin miedo a el..

Solo una vez había sucedido: Harry Potter, inevitablemente el culpable.

"Yo nunca te ame, solamente alucine..¿no es lo que hacen las niñitas inmaduras?" –gruño Ginny amenazante –"Deja ya de una vez de molestarme...Después de todo el maldito daño que me haz hecho a mi y al resto de las familias de mis seres queridos, no tienes ningún derecho siquiera de dirigirme tus asquerosas palabras..."

Nuevamente las varitas se alzaron y Ginny no flaqueo.

El pequeño bulto en sus brazos hipo y Ginny dirigió su mirada maternal a la criatura, mientras se soltaba del Señor oscuro agresivamente.

"Valla...asi que altanera..." –sonrió Voldemort instintivamente –"Eres todo un hallazgo Weasley, realmente me sorprende esa enorme valentía que corre por tus venas... Seguramente olvidas con quien estas hablando..."

"No tengo porque recordar a un maldito asesino..."

"Deberías...¿No fui yo quien mato a tu amado Harry Potter¿No fui yo quien asesino a toda tu familia y al resto de tus amigos?"

"Intento no recordad aquellos asuntos" –murmuro Ginny mientras el dolor la golpeaba en el fondo de su ser.

"Bien hecho Weasley, seguramente eso lo aprendiste de Potter" –Sonrió triunfante el Lord –"algún provecho que sacaras de esa sabandija...ooh claro, y también sacar a la pequeña criatura que tienes en tus brazos...Buena jugada Weasley, te acabas de comprar un entrada al infierno con aquel jueguito de estudiantes"

"¿A que te refieres?" –pregunto temerosa Ginny. Al hacer nombre de Harry o de su pequeña niña, las piernas le flaqueaban y el miedo volvía a ser su enemigo.

"¿Sabes lo que tienes en tus brazos? El maldito hijo repudiado de Harry Potter, el maldito heredero de su asquerosa sangre, al maldito hijo de mi mayor enemigo, el maldito bastardo que estropea mis planes..."

Ginny retrocedió abrazando con fuerza a su hija.

"No...yo...no..."

Con una seña de su cabeza, 2 Mortifagos se acercaron a Ginny lentamente.

La muchacha contuvo la respiración y retrocedió muy asustada. Nunca permitirá que a su hija le sucediera algo, jamar permitiría que algo malo le sucediera, no a ella, nunca a ella, jamás a ella..

Uno de los Mortifagos le agarro de los hombros, sin embargo Ginny se logro sacar de encima al Mortifago con una certera patada entre las piernas del hombre. El otro, un tanto intimidado, había sacado su varita.

Demasiado tarde, la pelirroja había corrido alejándose del circulo.

El bosque era oscuro, y grande, sin embargo los gritos de enojo de Lord Voldemort eran capaces de ser escuchados a kilómetros..

Corriendo en dirección contraria al circulo, vio como la potente luz verde del Avada Kedavra se colaba entre los enormes y milenarios árboles del bosque.

Seguramente los 2 Mortifagos, por su incompetencia, estaban ahora muertos..

"_Seguramente tenia una familia_" –pensó Ginny con los ojos bañados en lagrimas mientras seguía corriendo con su hija en brazos. No sabia cuanto correría ni si saldría viva de aquella carrera en contra del tiempo..-

Solo tenia claro una cosa: El destino jugaba en su contra, y mas en el de su hija..

Su querida y dulce J_uliette..._

--------------

Fin Capitulo 1!

Muajajajaj lo prometido es deuda, escribí lo que me mandaron! Espero les agrade y ansiosa, espero vuestros comentarios...

Se que fui algo cruel al matar a medio mundo Mágico pero era parte de la trama, deseo sus sugerencia y mas que nada, sus pronósticos con respecto a la historia.


End file.
